


Nightmares

by SavDragon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Mention of Gruvia, Nalu - Freeform, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavDragon/pseuds/SavDragon
Summary: A small town not too far from Magnolia was attacked by a powerful wizard, he has stayed and “created” order in the town. He started terrorizing the town after they had not paid him enough for protecting their town. The mayor of the small town called Fairytail for help, so of course Natsu jumped on that bandwagon to help or to mostly knock some heads.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you all enjoy this little one shot! Enjoy the angst, and suffer :D

“There’s that dark Wizard in town.” Lucy whispered behind a bush with Natsu and Happy. Gray and Erza couldn’t make it on this mission, so Lucy was just stuck with these two dorks. Erza was on a secret important mission for master Makarov, and Gray was on a Mission with Juvia to help a small town that’s in the desert. A protection spell that protected the town from the hot sun was broken for some reason. They needed Juvia and Gray to cool the town down until the protection spell was fixed. Without the spell, many people would die of heatstroke.

Then there’s the 3 of them.

A small town not too far from Magnolia was attacked by a powerful wizard, he has stayed and “created” order in the town. He started terrorizing the town after they had not paid him enough for protection. The mayor of the small town called Fairytail for help, so of course Natsu jumped on that bandwagon to help or to knock some heads.

“That’s the guy our client wants us to beat up?” Natsu blows a raspberry and laughs, “Looks like a total wimp!”

“Aye! Happy agreed.

“Would you guys be quiet? The client said not to engage him unless necessary. He’s a lot more dangerous than he looks.” She whispered to the boys who giggled not paying attention to her. “You guys- ahhh!”

Suddenly, something grabs Lucy’s foot dragging her away from the bush they were hiding in.

“LUCY!” Happy and Natsu yelled, running after her.

“Hiding is unnecessary in my presence. I’ll always see you, smell you, and taste you.” The dark wizard licked his lips menacingly. The dark wizard pulled Lucy to him and held her in place using his root magic, wrapping it around her body. “It’s not nice to disturb my peace in my town.”

“Natsu… my keys.” Lucy gasped when the vines wrapped around her tighter. She couldn’t reach her keys, they weren’t on her anymore. They must’ve fell off when she was dragged. Natsu started running towards her when the wizard made her bounds tighter, she coughed painfully.

“Come any closer and I’ll squeeze until her head pops off her shoulders.” The enemy smirked, Natsu stopped where he was and growled. He needed to protect Lucy. He shot flames at the roots holding Lucy thinking that he could just burn the roots but they didn’t move or were even scratched. Happy flies in with Lucy’s keys but is slapped away by roots, still holding the keys. He disappeared into the horizon.

“Happy!” Both Lucy and Natsu call for him, Natsu turned to the Wizard angrily.

“You’re gonna pay for that.” Natsu threatens, igniting himself on fire.

“My vines and roots are indestructible. Your magic will never hurt them.” The enemy squeezes Lucy tighter making her let out a yell of pain. She felt so weak, like the vines had been draining her of her magic.

“LEAVE HER ALONE!” Natsu screamed at the wizard, he received a slap to the face with a root sending him several feet away until hitting a wall. A ball of roots envelopes over Natsu, Lucy heard the dragon slayer scream in pain.

“No Natsu!” She yelled, she struggled harder, why couldn’t she move?!

“Be silent!” The dark wizard hissed, he wrapped Lucy as tight as possible, she couldn’t feel her limbs anymore and her head felt like it was going to explode. She could see Natsu fighting to get out as the ball of roots got smaller and smaller slowing crushing him.

With one more swipe, Natsu got free, he had injuries over his body and he could barely stand.

“You will die dragon slayer.” The wizard turned to Lucy, “You will watch and will be next. This is what you wizards get for disturbing the peace in my town! For disturbing me!”

Roots and vines push Natsu to the wall holding him by his arms, waist, legs and neck.

“Natsu!” Lucy gasped painfully, tears formed in her eyes, she couldn’t breathe. Natsu struggled and pulled with everything he had but couldn’t escape. This wizard was too strong, they were outmatched and out gunned.

The wizard shot sharp roots into Natsu’s side, causing him to cough out blood.

“If you make an enemy of Fairy Tail, you’re going to go down. Hard.” Natsu warned the dark mage. Another root hits Natsu’s body, in the abdomen, Natsu cries out. Lucy felt so helpless, she could barely breathe, tears fell down her red cheeks. She couldn’t do anything, she stood and watched Natsu be impaled multiple times.

Before a root hit Natsu’s head a shimmering light envelops the sky.

“REGULUS IMPACT!” A powerful magic hits the root causing it to barely miss Natsu.

“Loke.” Lucy smiled weakly, her binds were loosened, enough to get her breath back.

“Get out of my way Celestial being!” The wizard yelled, aggressively throwing roots in the celestial spirits direction. Loke dodges all of the attacks, hitting some away from Natsu who was not moving. The dark wizard growled, and in anger finally was able to grab the leader of the zodiac’s leg. Loke was thrown up in the air and impaled by a thick root through his middle. His gate closed.

“Loke.” Lucy cries, she looked at Natsu who was unconscious and unmoving. “Please take me, let him go free. Please, he’s hurt so badly.” She begged and pleaded.

“I will not pity you, I will not give mercy. This is what you get for disturbing my peace. You did this, you let him die. Now you will watch him die.” He seethed in anger, Lucy’s heart stopped. She has never felt so afraid, so afraid to lose her life, to lose Natsu or Happy. She felt no hope left, she needed to save him, but she couldn’t. The wizard lifted his hand pointing to Natsu.

“Nooooo!” Lucy Screamed, tears fell down her face, “Natsu!”

Her life with Natsu flashed before her eyes as a root ripped through his head, in horror she watched as his lifeless body fell to the floor.

She watched as Natsu fell in front of her in Hargeon, she watched as he saved her from Phantom Lord, she watched as he protected her numerous times from many other enemies. His laugh rang in her ears when she was mad at him.

His smile burned into her head, she screamed so loud she didn’t realize it was herself at first. She’ll never see his smile shine, she’d never hear him fighting with Gray or hear his laugh again. We’d never have anymore adventures together.

“Lucy.” She heard a voice in her head.

~~~~~

Natsu couldn’t sleep, he tossed and turned in his bed. He groaned, pushing his blankets away. He stood up and grabbed his clothes and headed out the door, leaving a sleeping Happy alone.

Maybe going to Lucy’s place would help. He always felt relaxed when with Lucy, she was his best friend. Her scent always calmed him and made him feel…. at home.

He scaled up the wall and silently opened the window. He expected to find her silently sleeping in bed but what he found was a sobbing mess.

He rushed to her side thinking she was hurt but found she was still asleep. She was having a nightmare.

“Natsu.” She sobbed. “Please don’t hurt him.”

Natsu’s heart throbbed painfully, he hated seeing Lucy cry. He wanted to hold her, tell her he was okay.

“Noo, Natsu!” She cried, her voice cracking, she sounded so pained, so hurt as if it felt so real to her.

“Lucy you need to wake up.” He tried to shake her, but it seemed to make things worse. She hissed in pain when laying a hand on her shoulder. He pulled back immediately, not wanting to hurt her, but she couldn’t stay in the nightmare.

Natsu tried again, touching her shoulder and calling her name. This time she screamed. Something he’d never heard or want to hear from her again. So heartbreaking and hopeless, she’d never sounded so pained in all the time he’s known Lucy. There have been times she was beaten and has made a pained noise but never a heart wrenching scream. It made him so mad to hear it, he would burn anyone, who made Lucy cry, to ashes.

He didn’t care if it made things worse, he grabbed her and shook her. “Lucy!”

She violently shook awake, screaming in fear and pushing him away. She fell off the bed with a thump.

“Natsu?!” She let out a panicked response, she looked everywhere around her room until her eyes landed on him.

He carefully stepped closer to her, holding his hands out incase she lashed out in anger at him.

“Hey Lucy, it was just a dream, it’s okay. Everything is fine now, you’re in your apartment, nice and safe.”

Without expecting it, Lucy launched at him crying into his chest. He fell back onto the floor, sitting up as she sat on his lap with his legs under him.

“Hey hey hey.” He whispered, holding the back of her head gently. “It’s okay, I’m here Lucy.”

She cried harder, tightening her grip around him. She wasn’t breathing clearly and was barely taking in small breaths. He didn’t know what to do or how to make her stop crying. He had seen Bisca and Alzack deal with their daughter when she was crying. They had blown cold air onto her face or hand shocking her into taking a breath. He was a fire wizard and didn’t know if it would work but he had to try. He blew onto her neck with cold breath taking her off guard, making her take a small breath in. She breathed out a loud sob.

“You… happy … wizard… killed.. hurt.” She cried uncontrollably, speaking incoherently. He held onto her firmly, his lips nuzzled in her hair.

“Shhh..” he whispered, “It's okay. It’s okay. Breathe Lucy breathe.”

They sat on the floor for what felt like hours with Lucy crying, sitting in his lap. Eventually, her cries ceased and the room fell silent. The dragon slayer was uncomfortable in the sitting position he was in, he guessed Lucy had cried herself to sleep and tried to move as slowly as he could. He still held onto her, picking her up bridal style. He set her on the bed to find her eyes were wide open, looking at him in fear. It made him jump, he expected her to be asleep.

“Don’t leave.” She begged silently, she grabbed onto his vest tightly. Natsu was taken aback, he was usually told to lay on the floor or on the couch. She hated when he shared the bed with her. This nightmare really scared her, he thought. He nodded, silently taking his sandals off and climbing in bed with her. She held onto him like her life depended on it.

“Don’t ever leave me okay?” She begged, her voice muffled from her face buried in his chest. His chest tightened from the memory of leaving her for a year, he felt guilt stricken because of it. He had left her for a year with only a note, the guild disbanded and she was alone, he made her feel alone.

“What’s brought this up? Do you want to talk about your dream?” He questioned, she shook her head.

“I don’t want to talk about it right now. I just don’t want you to leave me.” She whimpered, he wraps his arms around her protectively, pulling her closer to him, lips touching her head gently.

“Never, I’ll never leave you. We’re gonna be together forever.” He smiled, kissing her head once more. He could feel a smile forming on her face.

She then fell asleep.


	2. Nightmare Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw a prompt that I thought would be perfect for a second chapter of this. "I had a bad dream again."  
I thought what I wrote was pretty cute and I hope you guys would think so too!   
It's a bit shorter than the 1st chapter.   
Enjoy! 
> 
> P.S. I read over this like 50 times but there will still be some grammar problems. So Beware.

Lucy gasped loudly, sitting up in her bed. Lightly touching her cheeks she feels wetness, she was crying.   
She remembered Natsu fighting someone, but couldn’t remember who. She remembers the dragon slayer getting badly hurt, he was out magic power and so was she. Everyone in the guild was down, unmoving. She awoke when she heard Natsu screaming in pain.   
Turning, she catches a glimpse of pink hair and tan skin, he was breathing softly. He was okay, he was alive and is sleeping softly. She lets out a slow breath, calming and reminding herself she was safe. Lucy brought her knees to her chest holding them, she wanted the nightmares to end, but they seemed to never stop. She couldn’t stand to watch her friends get hurt.   
She turned to look at Natsu, her frown vanishing, she smiled at her dragon slayer, he’s stayed with her every night for the past two weeks to make sure she was okay.   
After everything that happened with Alvarez, all the pain they caused, the losses Fairy Tail had to go through took a big toll. Natsu almost died multiple times, she was so scared to lose him. Maybe she didn’t realize how important Natsu actually was to her. You never know the importance of something until you lose it and Lucy almost lost him, several times. The man who brought her to her family, the man that’s been by her side for what felt like several years. 

Natsu turns his head to look at her, sleepily. “You okay?”  
She starts to nod but pauses, looking away, “I had a bad dream again.”   
Natsu sits up and sets a hand on her shoulder, “Do you want to talk about it? I’m not one for listening but I’m here for you.” He half joked.  
Lucy smiled slightly, he definitely doesn’t listen very often, but it was a sweet thought he was willing to listen to her. She didn’t know if she should tell him, but maybe talking about it would help.  
“I - I don’t know Natsu.. you might think I’m crazy.” She whispered, holding her legs tighter.  
“I always think you’re crazy.” He chuckles, she shoots him a glare. “That’s because it’s you. That’s what I like about you.”   
She smiled, looking down at her sheets, Lucy lets out a sigh.  
“My nightmares are about you.” Lucy admits quietly, she didn’t have the courage to look at him, but she felt him tense beside her.  
“I’m not the one...” he gulps, “I’m not the one scaring or hurting you, am I? In your dream I mean.”   
Lucy shoots up facing Natsu whose eyes are wide, she shakes her head, she wanted to hold both sides of his face with her hands but kept her hands down in her lap.  
“No! You’re not. It’s actually..” she turns her head downwards. “You’re getting killed in them.”  
“Oh.” He spoke softly, then there was silence. Lucy holds herself close, embarrassed.   
“After Alvarez attacked us, you almost died multiple times. I - I was so scared... We almost lost you Natsu. And I -l ..”  
“I’ve been having nightmares about losing you too.” He interrupted her, they looked into each other’s eyes in shock.  
“Really?” Lucy questioned, she had never thought about it, Natsu went through a lot the whole time, learning he was Zeref’s brother, learning he was a demon, and worst of all, he almost lost her. He had gone on a rampage because of her, because he had thought she was dead..  
“The memory is stuck in my head, it’s on repeat even when I sleep. I close my eyes and I see you on the floor unmoving.. Blood on your face and in your eyes. You wouldn’t respond to anything.. nothing, I couldn’t feel you in my arms and..” his voice shook, running a hand through his hair. He turned to her, looking into her brown eyes with a serious look.   
“I want to be able to protect you, I couldn’t before, but now I want to get stronger. I want to be strong enough to keep you safe Lucy. You -“ he paused, contemplating on whether he should keep going, Lucy’s heart raced in her chest, “You’re important... to me.” He finished shyly.  
She smiled warmly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, nuzzling her face in his neck.  
“I want to protect you too.” She frowned, remembering Natsu getting killed in her dreams, “I don’t want my dreams to become a reality. I don’t want to lose you.”   
“You’ll never lose me, and I’ll never lose you if we stick together as a team. Protecting each other.” Natsu slithered his arms around her waist.  
“Together.” Lucy parroted with a smile.   
“I’ll burn anyone that makes you cry into ashes, I promise you that.” He swears, his tone sounded very serious but Lucy could hear a sliver of amusement. That’s what she’s always loved about him, not only is he a complete hot head and dork, he’s extremely loyal and protective. But he’ll make any sort of excuse to start a fight.   
She yawned deeply, laying her head against his shoulder sleepily, humming happily.   
“Alright, let's get you to bed, come on.” Natsu nudged her to lie down on the bed, with him following after.   
“Natsu?” Lucy whispered, her eyes still closed, their faces inches away from each other.   
“Hmm?” He answered with a hum, his eyes opened looking into her now open brown eyes.   
“Thank you.” She whispered, smiling softly. He furrowed his eyebrows giving her a questioning look. “You’ve done so much for me. I wouldn’t be here without you. Well, I’d still be in Fairytail but I wouldn’t be as close with you now, or anyone in fact. I’d still would’ve made my way here and joined, I just wouldn’t have been as close to you guys as I would’ve been if you had taken me. ” She rambled on and on, Natsu just smiled and watched the celestial spirit. Her hand with the guild mark rested close to her head in between her and Natsu, he took it in his hand. She stopped and stared at him.  
“I think that no matter how you would’ve gotten to Fairytail, we’d still be partners. No matter what, we’re always going to be partners.” Her eyes watered, cheeks stretched from the huge grin on her lips.   
“Yea.” She agreed.   
I’m one swift motion, Lucy was tucked under his arm, face in his chest, his head resting on hers. Her head rested on his right arm close to his shoulder, his left hung over her waist. She scooted as close as she could to him, humming happily, holding onto his back. She felt so safe in his arms, so warm that she’d never have to use a blanket again. She felt his lips touch her forehead softly, he rested his head on a pillow and instantly fell back asleep.   
Within a few minutes, Lucy was sure he was fully asleep she rested her eyes, her head on his shoulder.   
“I love you, Natsu.” She whispered softly to herself, she’d always felt strongly towards Natsu, since they’d met. She’d known the pink haired mage was hotheaded and impulsive, but as time went on, she realized that she wouldn’t be able to live without him in her life. She thought that he was gone forever when he left for a year, she thought she’d never see any of her friends again but here she is. With Fairytail stronger than ever, her love for her friends could never be broken. Her love towards Natsu would never be broken.   
“I love you too, Lucy.” Her thoughts were interrupted by the man who she thought was asleep. She blushed as he pulled her closer making her head rest on his chest as both his arms wrap around the blonde.   
She smiled, closing her eyes and letting herself fall asleep in his arms.   
Together forever, she thought.  
She had no more bad dreams that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave a comment and a kudos if you'd like!
> 
> Also check out my tumblrs!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-fairy-dragon
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/savdragon
> 
> Love Ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave a comment and a kudos if you'd like!
> 
> Also check out my tumblrs!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-fairy-dragon
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/savdragon
> 
> Love Ya!


End file.
